


Bone Me To Sleep Daddy

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Copia helps you sleep





	Bone Me To Sleep Daddy

You toss and turn as you desperately attempt to sleep, each touch of the sheets on your skin feeling like flames.

 

Staring at the ceiling, you wondered if you would ever sleep. Even stripping off your clothes seemed to do very little to ease the stuffiness of this room.

The door creaked open, but you ignored it, hoping that whoever came in would leave soon so that you might try and fall asleep.

 

You felt someone sit on the edge of the bed and you sat up, wondering who it could be.

Recognizing the figure of Cardinal Copia on your bed, you sat up straight and made an attempt at covering yourself.

“Cardinal? What is it?” you asked, addressing the small man on your bed who sat with his head bowed and his hands in his lap.

 

“I need you.” He said, his voice getting huskier and lower than you had ever heard it as the lust coursed through his veins.

 

“You may have me.” You whispered, leaning back and spreading your legs, showing him the soft mound of flesh that lay between them.

 

Copia turned toward you and moaned as he glimpsed what you were showing him. He climbed over between your legs, and rubbed his bulge against you.

Fumbling with the zipper, he undid his pants and let his generous erection spring forth, pressing against your most intimate area.

 

You moved your hips, rubbing his cock in between your lips and moaning as it came in contact with your sensitive clit.

He put a hand on your hips, holding you down and rubbing against you himself.

 

Soon, it became too little, causing you to grab his cock and lead the head of it to your slit, silently begging him to let you feel him.

 

He pressed into you, slowly but surely filling you and spreading you in obscene ways.

You bucked your hips against his, desperate to feel him deep within you.

 

Copia moaned as he fucked you, slow at first, but getting harder as you clenched around him and begged for him to speed up.

 

You came with a cry, riding out your orgasm bucking your hips against him.

Copia came soon after, grunting as he filled you to the brim with his cum.

As he pulled out, some leaked out of you and onto your bed.

Without so much as a word, he put his pants back in and left.

As he left, you rolled over and smiled, knowing that you weren't going to have problems sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com and if you're feeling generous, consider donating to me at paypal.me/bloodghoul even if it's only a few dollars, I appreciate anything you can give me


End file.
